


Bedtime Snack

by MerlinTides



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, M/M, goku and vegeta are mentioned briefly but Im not tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinTides/pseuds/MerlinTides
Summary: Beerus can't seem fall asleep. Whis helps him out.
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 16





	Bedtime Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd but enjoy anyway lmao

Beerus was exhausted. 

Well, he was always at least a _little_ exhausted these days, but he had decided that he needed a good nap. As much as he wanted to sleep for a few years this time, he had a growing list of reasons to stay awake.

The newest of those reasons was his relationship with Whis. The pair had only started officially dating a few months ago, but Beerus was quickly finding that he didn't like being alone without his angel.

He'd managed to convince Whis to stay with him while he slept, a few times. It was so much easier to fall asleep with his head on Whis' lap, or curled against his chest, than it was to sleep alone. Apparently, he also moved around less, which would explain why he always felt more rested after napping with Whis.

This time, though, his attendant-turned-lover was busy. He'd agreed to give Goku and Vegeta some more training, and while they were quiet enough that Beerus couldn't hear them from his room, he was still having trouble falling asleep.

He stared at the ceiling for a while, tail twitching restlessly. There was really only one thing that helped him sleep when he was like this, but doing _that_ meant he would need to get up and lock his door. 

That, of course, required _getting up_ , and the new bed Whis had gotten him that was big enough for them both was exquisitely comfortable. He tried in vain to will himself to move, but all he managed to do was roll over. The sound of the bedchamber door opening finally forced him to sit up, and he was happy to see Whis standing there.

"Still awake, my Lord?" he asked, floating up to the platform where the bed sat.

Beerus merely grumbled in response and tried to tug Whis into bed with him.

"I came to check in while the saiyans are running laps. I can't stay long," Whis said gently, leaning down to plant a kiss on Beerus' head. 

"Mh, lock the door on your way out, then," he sighed, shoving his face into a pillow.

"Lock it, my Lord? No one would dare enter this room without express permission from either you or myself."

Beerus moved his head so that he could glare up at Whis.

"You know full well why I want it locked, Whis," he growled. "I'm tired but can't fall asleep."

Whis took a seat on the edge of the bed, and waved his staff quickly before setting it down. Beerus heard the door lock. 

"Perhaps I can be of service, my Lord," Whis said, running a hand down Beerus' back. "The saiyans won't be done for at least another 10 minutes, and they've been instructed to wait for me to return if they finish early."

Whis' hand came to rest on Beerus' ass, and the god felt his face flush. He and Whis had never... done _that_. He wasn't even sure if angels had genitals, and if they did, he'd want more than a matter of mere minutes to explore what Whis had to offer.

Still, though, the offer was incredibly tempting. He gently swatted Whis' hand away with his tail and rolled over onto his back again. 

"What did you have in mind?"

Whis climbed up further onto the bed, straddling Beerus' waist and leaning down to kiss him on the neck. 

"Don't make me say such lewd things out loud, my Lord," he said, feigning innocence. "I'd much prefer to put my mouth to a better use..." Whis' hands were rubbing along his sides and chest, now, and Beerus could feel the slight crackle of the energy from Whis' halo. 

"P-Proceed, then," he breathed, trying his best to maintain composure.

Whis readjusted, situating himself between Beerus' legs. His hands snaked up under his Lord's pajamas, lifting them up slowly as if to savour the view.

Beerus was starting to get hard already, his cock peeking out slightly from its sheath. The bright pink head was a stark contrast to the pale purple around it, and it twitched when Whis stroked it gently with a finger.

He leaned down to plant a kiss on it, before moving back to rub around the base to allow Beerus to get fully hard.

"My, my!" Whis purred, leaning back down again. "If only I had more time... Perhaps when the saiyans leave?"

"Just get on with it," Beerus growled, his breathing heavy. Whis looked so pretty from this angle that it was almost criminal.

Whis was more than happy to oblige, though, and wrapped his lips around the head of Beerus' cock.

That earned a soft sigh from the god, who leaned back into the pillows and began to relax. Whis hummed happily and rested his hands on Beerus' hips, massaging gently as he bobbed his head to take more into his mouth.

Something odd met his tongue, though, and he took one hand off of Beerus' hip to investigate further. He kept his mouth busy, of course, but used a hand to gently stroke Beerus' shaft. The downstroke was smooth, but upon coming up again, his hand was met with what felt like barbs. They weren't sharp or painful, but they were certainly a surprise. With a pleased hum, Whis returned his hand to his Lord's hip and began working with his mouth once again. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Beerus' cock as he worked more of it into his mouth.

He could feel Beerus' breath hitch and then speed up, and when Whis looked up he could see Beerus staring down at him, face flushed. He smiled as best he could with a dick in his mouth, and sped up a bit. This caused Beerus to moan softly, which only served as a challenge to Whis. He wanted his Lord to make more of those lovely noises for him, and he was going to do his best to see just how much he could get.

Thankfully, angels didn't have much in the way of a gag reflex, and Whis was able to effortlessly take the cock all the way in. This time, Beerus covered his mouth to stifle his moan. That simply would not do, Whis decided. He pulled off, earning a frustrated snarl from his partner. 

"Don't you dare try to tease me, Whis," Beerus growled. He didn't look nearly as threatening as he was trying to be.

"I want to hear you," Whis purred, wrapping a hand around his Lord's cock again. "Don't be shy."

Before Beerus could think of a clever retort, that wonderful mouth was on him again.

This time, he reached down to place his hand on Whis' head. He laced his fingers into the angel's hair a bit and gently pushed down, sighing contentedly when he felt his cock slide into Whis' throat again.

That earned an appreciative hum from Whis, who began to bob his head again as he sucked. Beerus practically melted into him, letting a soft moan slip out. It didn't take long for him to start bucking his hips up into Whis' mouth, his sounds of pleasure getting louder. 

"Dammit, Whis, I'm-" Beerus couldn't finish his sentence before he lapsed back into a moan.

He was shoving Whis' head down with considerable force, now, but that wasn't a problem. The rough treatment couldn't hurt an angel, and Whis would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself. He'd never seen Beerus like this before, and it was all because of him. The soft barbs were a fun texture, too, so that was an added bonus. Next time, he would need to experiment further. For now, though, he teased them with his tongue as he worked, and every time he flicked one, Beerus gasped. All too soon, he was pressing Whis' head down hard, crying out as he sent cum down the back of Whis' throat.

" _Fuck_ , Whis!" 

Beerus was awfully cute when he came, Whis decided. Once his Lord had finished squirming, he pressed a quick kiss onto Beerus' inner thigh. Normally, his lipstick wouldn't transfer onto other surfaces, but Whis enjoyed leaving his mark on things that were his. A bit of angel magic allowed him to leave an imprint of his lips there. The purple of his lipstick didn't exactly contrast strongly with Beerus' skin, but it was still noticeable if one were looking for it. Satisfied, he sat up to admire the fruits of his labour.

Beerus was panting slightly, his face flushed. He was clearly nice and tired, though, and was barely able to keep his eyes open now. Whis pulled out a soft handkerchief to gently clean off both his own mouth and Beerus' groin, before gently tugging the god's pajamas back into place. 

"Better, my Lord?" he asked, leaning down to plant a kiss on Beerus' head.

"Much," Beerus mumbled, curling up into his preferred sleeping position. 

Before Whis could say anything more, Beerus was asleep. He gave his Lord's ears a quick rub, admiring his sleeping form, before heading back outside to deal with his saiyan students.


End file.
